Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 10
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: It is now 2017. This year Melinda and her brothers will start their white-lighter training. Parker's playdate will go downhill. Wyatt will start high school. Wyatt and Chris celebrate Halloween in a teenager eating house. PJ makes her stories real. And Frosty the snowman proves to be more than a innocent children's song.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

On New Year's Eve Prue Halliwell was again decorating for the Halliwell New Year's Eve party. Her husband Andy was helping a charge hunt down a demon in California. Their six and a half year old daughter Payton, their four year old son Preston and their two and a half year old daughter Paris were helping Prue. Their one year old daughter Passion was watching her mom and sisters decorate as she drank from her bottle.

Prue's younger sister Piper Halliwell was cooking the meal with her almost ten year old daughter Melinda. Piper's husband Leo was picking up some spices at the store. Piper and Leo's almost fourteen year old son Wyatt, and twelve year old son Chris were watching their one year old baby sister Aria.

Prue and Piper's younger sister Phoebe Halliwell was out with Christy Jerkins walking the family dog Belle, a five year old English springer spaniel. Phoebe's husband Coop Halliwell was placing Crystals around the house to keep out the demons during the party. He was being helped with this by his nine year old daughter P.J. (Prue Johnna), seven and a half year old daughter Parker and three year old daughter Patty. His one year old daughter Penny was sitting on the staircase watching.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister Paige Matthews was dressing her one year old daughter Mackenzie. Her husband Henry Mitchell was brushing the hair of their eight and a half year old adopted son Henry Jr. Their nine year old identical twin daughters Tamora and Kat Mitchell were braiding their hair.

At noon the first guests arrived, it was Phoebe's boss Elise along with her sister Rebecca and nine year old niece Alyssa, who was Melinda's best friend. Next to arrive was Paige's white-lighter father Sam Wilder, who hadn't been around in a while. After him it was Prue, Piper and Phoebe's mortal father…Victor Bennet. Then it was the family's close mortal friends the Morris family, which was Darryl, Sheila and their sons Mikey age 17 and Darryl junior age 14. Last to arrive was the family close witch friends the Jerkins family, this was Christy's younger sister Billie, Austin and their children Ginny age four and Jamie age one. The adults gathered in the living room for some good conversation. Meanwhile the children played together, except Henry Junior who was reading on his own.

Phoebe was on the couch listening to the conversation when Penny started crying at her feet. Without though, Phoebe once again picked up her daughter and placed on her lap. Penny instantly stopped crying and Paige was giving Phoebe a look.

"You mustn't spoil her Phoebe, I almost did the same with Mackenzie and she became a brat" Paige stated.

To help her sister out, Paige orbed Penny onto the ground. Of course Penny started to cry, but Paige didn't let Phoebe nor Coop give in. Five minutes later Penny was playing happily with the other babies. However the second time Phoebe gave in and placed Penny on her lap. Paige shook her head but didn't say anything.

It wasn't long before a fight broke out. Preston was yelling at Payton because she called him a kido. He believed this was an insult and Payton was trying to explain what it meant. Eventually Payton gave up and Preston forgot all about it.

Then Wyatt and Chris got into a fight over a teen girl they had seen at the mall. Wyatt stated since he wasn't far from starting high school she date her. Chris didn't have a good argument but argued anyways.

"Neither of you get her, she's sixteen" Piper ended the conflict.

As usual a fight broke out between Melinda and Tamora over Alyssa. Tamora was mad Melinda was playing with Alyssa instead of her. Melinda said she wouldn't mind playing with them both if only Tamora could control herself and act nice to Alyssa. However as it is known Tamora has hated Alyssa since they were four.

"Knock it off Tamora, Melinda can play with who she wants" Henry solved that problem.

For super that night there was pizza. With five one year olds, thirteen children between the ages of two- twelve, plus three teenagers, no one was in the mood to cook. The children plus moms with babies ate in the kitchen. The others in the living room.

Of course this would be when Penny came into her powers. Without any warning she orbed the bite size pieces of pizza on Tamora's head. With quick thinking Billie grabbed Tamora's arm before she could retaliate.

Hours later when it was time for the countdown Mikey, Darryl Junior, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry, Parker and Payton had managed to stay awake. Alyssa was sleeping in Melinda's bed. Preston and Ginny were asleep in Prue and Andy's bed. The others in their beds or cribs, and Jamie in the play pen.

"10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1… Happy new year's" Everyone shouted.

"May everyone find love and happiness in 2017" Wyatt added as rehearsed.

Two days later is was Passion, Aria, Penny, Mackenzie and Jamie's first birthday. Billie, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige along with the husbands had agreed to throw one party for the five of them. This because Austin's family couldn't make it and their only other guests were the Halliwell/ Mitchell family.

The party was held at the manor and the usual guests were invited. Darryl and Sheila, Victor, Sam, Elise and Alyssa. Grams and adult Patty were summoned from the spirit realm to attend the party since it was the babies' first birthday. Grams of course made a comment on how the sisters barely ever summon here for visits.

"What's the update on the girls" Victor asked.

"Passion is the calmest of them, she's become an easy baby" Prue said.

"She can walk and say a few simple words" Andy added.

"Aria is just like her mother, impatient and stubborn" Leo stated

"LEO" Piper reacted to the comment, she the said "Aria can run now and can say mama, dada and no."

"Penny is on the verge of spoiled but I can't help it she's my last baby" Phoebe said with Paige rolling her eyes.

"Penny walks crocked its really cute, but she hasn't talked since saying her first word" Coop said.

"Mackenzie is going to be like Tamora, she's already very demanding and stubborn" Paige stated.

"She has very good vocals especially when screaming, and she is a fast one" Henry added.

"How's Jamie doing" Sheila asked.

"Fine he's an easy baby, walks and talks fine too" Billie replied.

"Why do you always get the angels" Paige asked in a jealous tone.

Again for supper there was pizza, this was becoming a Halliwell party tradition. After supper everyone gathered in the kitchen either sitting or standing, it was time to bring out the cake. Normally it was the parents of the birthday child who brought out the cake, however this time was different since five children of did different parents were celebrating their birthdays.

This time Wyatt and Chris came in with the cake. Chris didn't look like he enjoyed this while singing the catchy birthday song. Wyatt on the other hand had personally asked to do it, it was his sister's first birthday. The boys placed the cake on the table in-front of the five birthday children who were seated in their high chairs. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie blew out the candles since Passion, Aria, Penny, Mackenzie and Jamie weren't capable yet.

(I'm going to end it here, I had more planned but it was taking so long to write this chapter since I have a new computer on the way and this one was at my grandma's house for a while. I apologise and promise better chapters in the future.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Henry's dark-lighter**

When Wyatt got off the bus on February second he brought Preston the kindergarten area as usual. It was a typical school day, but it was also Wyatt's fourteenth birthday. When Wyatt reached the swings Kennedy and Dakota came running into his arms without warning, though he wasn't surprised. The girls had always been affectionate with Wyatt. Carter and Austin came around and patted Wyatt's shoulder wishing him a happy birthday.

After mortal school Wyatt followed the other school age children to magic school. He had Leo's White-lighter class. As Wyatt sat down he spotted a puff of magic levitation on his desk. He touched it and it floated up and transformed into a banner that said happy birthday Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. The other students clapped for him, most of them were his cousins since not many White-lighter children exist.

For supper Wyatt had arranged to take his friends out for supper, this was his birthday celebration. He took Chris as well as Kennedy, Dakota, Austin and Carter. He also took Claire, Olivia and Emily. Thankfully his magical friends and mortal friends got along. Though they had to be careful not to do any magic since Austin and Carter didn't know about magic. It was hard to avoid magic for Claire, Olivia and Emily because they're magic realm witches and not used to hiding their powers.

The next morning Paige and Henry were in the kitchen drinking coffee. All of the sudden a dark lighter shimmered in and pointed his arrow at Paige. Paige orbed out of the way taking Henry with her and they landed in the living room. Paige shouted for Piper as she orbed out of the again when an arrow was shot her way. Piper came running down the stairs and blew up the dark lighter before he had a chance to see her coming.

Later that day Paige was picking up the kids from the bus stop. When Henry got off the bus another dark lighter shimmered in and directed his arrow towards little Henry. Paige jumped in front of him and was hit by the poisons arrow. The dark lighter then shimmered out as Paige fell to the ground. Tamora and Wyatt kneeled down beside Paige and raised their hands above her wound after Henry Jr. removed the arrow. (White-lighter's cannot touch a dark lighter's arrow since it's designed to kill them. Together Wyatt and Tamora used their healing powers to heal Paige.

Paige was too weak to walk home so she had Kat orb her home. The children soon joined her through orbing and beaming. Piper, Henry, Coop and Prue came rushing over and helped Paige onto the house. Henry Jr. recalled what had happened making Paige sound like a true hero.

"He was after Henry, it was the same dark lighter that killed Kristina Peters" Paige informed.

Piper took the kids to magic school and took over Paige's class. Coop and Prue took the babies upstairs leaving Henry alone with Paige. Henry took Paige's hand and kissed it.

"I think we should find out why that dark lighter was after Kristina" Paige stated.

"Why can't Piper just blow him up and put it behind us?"

"He tried to kill our son, there must be a reason a dark lighter went after a mortal child."

"If Piper blow him up Henry will be the safe eight year old boy again"

"Henry a dark lighter attacked this morning what if he came for Henry?"

"Just get some rest we'll talk about this when you're feeling yourself again" Henry stated and kisses Paige's lips.

During supper that night everyone was quite, it was like they were waiting for the next attack. Paige was sitting right beside Henry Jr, and had Wyatt sitting on Henry's other side. Belle was sitting beside Patty hoping to get some food. In the middle of supper, when almost everyone was near done, Christy made an announcement.

"I want to thank you for making me a part of the family, giving me your trust and shelter for the past few years. However I feel that it's time for me to move out on my own."

"Are you sure" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Yes I'm free my episodes and I'm no longer a demon magnet. Besides I found a place near Billie so I'll have her if anything goes wrong"

"When do you leave" Piper asked

"Tomorrow" Christy replied.

The next day during the afternoon Andy, Leo and Coop helped Christy move her furniture into a rented moving truck. Some of the neighbours where watching curiously since not many people move during the winter. Meanwhile Tamora, Kat, P.J. and Melinda were playing in the back yard.

"I'm bored" Kat stated sitting in lawn chair that was covered in snow.

"Let's have a snow man building contest, you and me vs. Melinda and P.J." Kat suggested.

The girls agreed and discussed their plans for their snow mans. Meanwhile Paige and Henry were in the kitchen about to feed the babies lunch. They were the only adult's home at the time.

"I can't believe you" Henry stated placing Mackenzie in her high chair.

"What else can I do, this is our son" Paige stated placing Aria in her high chair.

"Going to the dark lighters for hire" Henry said placing Passion in her high chair.

"That's the plan what's so horrible" Paige asked placing Penny in her high chair.

"First of all it's in the demon market, second of all you're part white-lighter, aren't dark lighter arrows lethal to your kind" Henry asked grabbing the four baby trays of crackers off the counter.

"Yes they are but there are like four people here with healing powers" Paige stated taking two of the trays from Henry.

"What do you hope to accomplish, dying" Henry asked giving Makenzie and Passion their food trays.

"I want answers to why my son is being hunted down" Paige replied slamming a tray on Aria high chair.

"As if they would really tell you" Henry stated and left the room.

Paige slammed the last tray on Penny's high chair in anger. She then pulled out a chair at the table and seated herself. She put her hands together and placed them under her shin trying to keep her temper under control. The babies then took turns orbing the cracker on each other making a huge mess. Belle came along and gobbled up the broken crackers that had landed on the floor.

"You can clean them up" Paige shouted to Henry as she headed into the back yard to check on the twins, Melinda and P.J.

Outside it was time to begin the snowman building contest, the girls had decided Patty would be the judge. Melinda and P.J. took the time to build a huge round snow ball while Kat and Tamora orbed one into the backward from who knows where, they did the same with the second snowball. When it came to the heads it was too high up for the children to reach. So Melinda used her levitation power to levitate the head onto the snowman, Tamora lifted up Kat, with difficulty, who placed the head on top. Since the twins weighed the same Tamora dropped Kat who knocked her over as she fell, they both wounded up laughing.

Then it was time to decorate the snowmen. Melinda orbed Wyatt's childhood cowboy hat on the head. P.J. beamed some traditional button eyes, the buttons belonged to Prue. Melinda decided against the carrot nose and orbed on a piece of celery instead, celery that had been being used to make lunch. Piper opened the kitchen window and scolded them for stealing lunch. For the mouth P.J. beamed on beads that had letter on them, together they spelled happy. For the arms the girls stuck some markers together that Paris had been using. Inside Paris started looking around for them wondering why they had went then rolled her eyes and the babies assuming it was them. Their finishing touch was placing a coat and scarf on their snowman.

Tamora and Kat orbed a tooth brush on as the nose. Phoebe had been using the tooth brush and it took her a minute to realize it was gone, she shouted "kids you better not be brushing the dog's teeth with that or I swear to god I'll kill you." For the eyes Tamora and Kat added two pieces of cumber that Piper had been using, Piper again came to the window and this time shouted "Steal one more thing and your lunch is going to Belle." For the mouth the twins orbed a sock that Chris was about to put on his foot. Chris smiled and shouted "Joke's on you I haven't washed my feet in two months" Piper replied with "You're disgusting." Tamora and Kat added some robotic arms that they had taken on off a demon, then orbed a can of soda in one hand. That soda was being drank by Henry who shouted out the kitchen window "that was mine by the way thanks for asking."

Once both of the snowmen were done it was time for lunch. Not many of the family were in good moods with the twins, Melinda and P.J. After lunch the girls brought Paris out to pick which snowman was the winner.

"I like yours Tamora, Kat, because you didn't steal my markers" Paris declared and orbed back inside for warmth.

"That doesn't count we need a judge who we didn't steal from" Melinda stated.

"I like that one" Patty pointed to the snowman Tamora and Kat made.

"Ok that counts, you two are the winners" Melinda and P.J. admitted.

"You'll be replacing my tooth brush" Phoebe shouted out the kitchen window.

The following day Payton and Parker were in the magic proof room (Christy's old bedroom) helping their mothers clean up. They had been listening to their mother talk about an old desk in the attic they had no use for. This gave the girls an idea.

"Can we start a spy club in here with that old desk" Parker asked

"I guess that would be ok until we find a use for this room, but do not bud in to adult business and do not charge any" Prue agreed.

"In the basement there are some old chairs and other stuff, use what you want" Phoebe added following Prue out the room.

Parker and Payton ran down to the attic to see what they could find. This was either the first or second time they girls had been down in the basement, the last time was a few years back when Kat had turned everyone invisible. Down there they found seven chairs and also found a stack of paper, and Prue's old half used appointment book. They orbed/beamed two chairs at the desk and the other five side by side, as a waiting room, beside the door leading to the magic proof room, which had been magically added to the manor by the basement a few years ago to punish the magical kids when they were in trouble. (The children didn't really use magic to get out of punishments anymore which is why the adults needed to find a new use for the room.)

The girls used the home phone in the kitchen to call their classmates, they had gotten the children in their classes to write down their numbers in an address book Prue had given them. They called to let them know about their club and to come if anyone needed their services.

Throughout the day children came asking for their older siblings to be spied on or their younger siblings to be caught for crimes they had been accused of. Some even wanted their friends to be spied on. The girls did all his spying with Payton's astral projection power and had help from P.J.'s premonition power. It was the last costumer of the day who had a real problem.

It was Amelia Hortons, a six year old girl in Payton's first grade class at mortal school. Her younger brother had been kidnapped around a week ago and Amelia wanted Payton and Parker to find him. The girls made the promise, after all they were capable of finding missing children.

They knew scrying wouldn't work since this missing boy wasn't magical. Melinda couldn't sense anyone who wasn't a charge of hers or close to her either by family or friendship. P.J. tried but couldn't get a premonition. The girls didn't want to ask the adults since the whole point of their club was to do it on their own and with P.J. at times. They decided they needed help so they turned to Wyatt, the only one of the children who could help and wouldn't rat them out to the adults.

"Try a summoning spell" Wyatt suggested.

"They whole work on magical beings" Payton pointed out, she had recently learned that at her magic school witch class.

"Not the one I made myself"

"You're already making your own spells" Parker asked amazed.

"Yep I finished my witch training."

"Wyatt wrote down the spell on a piece of paper and gave it to Parker.

The girls headed up to the attic and locked the door behind them. Parker looked down at the paper trying to read Wyatt's messing printing. She couldn't make it out but Payton, who was used to Preston's bad printing, was.

"Magical or mortal, far or near, bring Ruben Horton here, through a portal."

What seemed like a silent hurricane appeared into the room knocking down potions and ingredients as well as other things in the room. The hurricane slowly lifted up and vanished when it was just above the head of a three year old boy. The boy looked very frightened and confused.

"Are you Ruben" Parker asked, the boy nodded.

Payton, who was more comfortable with the phone called Amelia and told her the good news. She and Parker then left the attic with Ruben and ran into the rest of the family who were all in the living room.

"Is this one of your clients" Phoebe asked playing along.

"No his sister was, our job was to rescue this boy from a kidnapper" Payton explained,

"What" Piper stated getting up?

"You rescue an actual missing child, we have to call the police and the boy's parents" Prue stated rushing to the kitchen for the phone.

After talking with the police Piper brought the boy home and told his relived parents she had seen him at a restaurant and knew he was missing due to seeing it on the news. At home Phoebe, Coop, Prue and Andy decided if the girls wanted to continue their club it would be best to include only those who weren't in serious trouble and tell an adult if anyone was in real danger. It wasn't really to protect the girls from harm since they could defend themselves. It just occurred to Prue that child superheroes rescuing missing children would catch too much attention and suspicions especially if it happened repeatedly.

It was decided the magic proof room would be for the children to use for whatever such as clubs or a quite place to think. Of course it was explained to the kids they would have to share the room and not get angry if it was in use when they wanted it. The kids agreed and were excited to have this room to use for whatever they wanted.

The next day Paige and Henry had an exciting announcement to make. So when everyone was seated at the table for dinner they shared it. It turned out Henry junior was destined to be a white-lighter after death. This was why the dark lighter was after Kristina when she pregnant with Henry junior, it was too kill Henry before he could even be born. It was also destined Henry would be the most powerful white-lighter ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **White-lighter training**

Melinda woke up shortly after seven a.m. and she couldn't fall back asleep. She had been waiting all week for this day and it had finally come. It was her tenth birthday and she was excited to be double digits. She believed this would be the best year of her life, and that it meant she was a big kid.

Melinda sat up and yawned looking around her room. She then orbed herself into a kitchen chair at the table in the kitchen. As usual Piper was up making food, Prue was serving the babies their food. Patty and Paris were wide awake and chatting away. Passion was falling asleep in her high chair. Aria was crying out of grumpiness. Penny was giggling while she swung her legs. Mackenzie was pounding her high chair tray demanding she be fed.

At noon Melinda was dressed up and ready for her party. She got in the car with, Kat, Tamora, P.J. and Leo who drove them to the children's jungle gym. This is where Melinda had wanted her birthday party, and she wanted to celebrate it just with her friends.

When they arrived Alyssa was already there with her mother Rebecca. The girls ran to each other for a big hug, like they do every morning when they arrive at school. Tamora wasn't looking forward to spending the day with Alyssa but had promised Melinda she'd play nice.

The first thing they wanted to do was play in the ball pit, but decided they were too old. So they went straight to the trampoline part of the jungle gym where they showed off their moves. At one point Alyssa jumped up into their air and landed doing the splits.

Back at the house the children were being their usual selves. Chris was up in his room killing zombies on a video game. Wyatt and Parker were helping with the babies and little children. Henry was up in his room reading, this was an activity he really enjoyed lately. Payton was outside making snow angles by herself since the other kids had complained it was too cold. Preston was on time out for throwing a book of cookies at his dad after being told he couldn't have one. Patty and Paris who were the best of friends were colouring together, this was their favourite hobby.

Back at the jungle gym it was time for lunch, so the children were gathered around a table. Melinda was eating a hamburger and was allowed to have half a can of diet Pepsi. P.J. was eating a hot dog and had the other half of Melinda's Pepsi. The twins were both eating pizza and sharing a can of diet coke. Alyssa wasn't allowed to eat unhealthy since she would be having cake, so she had a sub and apple juice.

Once everyone was done Piper told one of the workers to bring out the cake. The worker did and everyone sang as he did so. The cake was placed in-front of Melinda who blew out the candle after making a wish. She was then allowed to help cut the cake.

Back at home things were a little chaotic. Preston was running around throwing a tantrum because he wasn't allowed to take Belle out for a walk by himself. Then the babies started fighting each other. First Passion bite Aria who bit her back. Passion attempted to hi Aria but got Penny instead and she pushed over Mackenzie. The four then started a war of pushing and biting. The moms gather up their babies while Andy put Preston in magic proof from which parker wasn't happy with since she wanted to play in there.

Henry Jr. came down from his room and picked up his baby sister from the play pen. Paige spotted this unusual act and pointed it out to Henry. They both watched for a minute then looked away so their son wouldn't notice and change his mind. Little Henry carried Kenzie carefully up to his room and sat with her on his bed.

"Gets lonely up here, mind keeping me company" Henry asked quietly.

"Ok" Mackenzie said in response.

Henry smiled and placed Kenzie on the floor since she was getting to heavy for him to hold. Kenzie laid herself on the ground and Henry knew what this meant, it meant she wanted to be tickled. As he tickled her she giggled in the cutest way possible, this made him giggling to.

"You and I we're going to be friends ok" Henry stated

"Ok" Kenzie agreed.

"Can you say Henry?"

"Henie"

"Close enough kid."

That night the only one who made a fuss going to bed was Preston. He wouldn't sleep in his room, his parent's room or even in his sister's room. He just did not want to go to bed. When he was in his "not going to happen" mood he was a challenge. He kept orbing all over the country or in different parts of the country. Andy orbing him back in wasn't helping since he would just orb back out.

Prue then decided to place him in the magic proof room which stopped him from using his powers to escape. However now he was screaming and throwing things. This woke up the babies and some of the younger kids. Putting the babies back to sleep was hard but eventually they fell asleep. By one in the morning Preston had passed out from exhaustion.

The next day during breakfast the babies were at it again. Mackenzie decided her dad was taking too long to bring her food. So she decided to orb steal Passion's toast. Passion got frustrated and orb stole it back. Mackenzie then orb stole Penny's toast, so Penny orb stole Passion's. Aria thought this was funny so she orb stole all their toast. Mad at this Kenzie orb stole the milk from Preston's cereal and orb dumped it all over Aria. Arai began to cry and Preston threw his plastic bowl across the room engaged.

"Preston pick that up now" Andy ordered

"Not until you punish Mackenzie"

"She's only a baby Preston she doesn't know any better"

"Then you can pick up the bowl" Preston screamed.

It didn't end there, Preston was not having a good day. Shortly before lunch Preston was suspended from Kindergarten for the day. His teacher told Andy Preston had treed cutting off a girls pony tail, dumped paint on a student and coloured all over the story time books, which Andy and Prue would now have to pay for.

"That's it young man I have had enough, you will spend the day in the magic proof room. This attitude and behaviour will not be tolerated anymore, every time you do something wrong your powers will be taken away for four days since you are four years old" Andy declared and dragged Preston into the magic proof room.

"Was I too hash" Andy asked

"No he needs to learn he cannot act like this" Prue stated and kissed her husband.

That day during their white-lighter class Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were pulled out by the Elders. Leo was too so he had Paige cover for him since he was the teacher. In the magic school office the Elders and Piper greeted Leo and the kids.

"It is time for your three eldest children to become White-lighters" Elder Roman stated.

"Are you sure, they haven't completed their training yet" Leo stated.

"They have high grades in your class and they are old enough as well" Elder West said.

"For now they will have a test run, we'll give them three children to look after from the magic realm" Elder Kathrine explained.

"Wait magic realm witches are way more powerful than mortal realm witches" Piper pointed out.

"Your kids are some of the most powerful, they'll mange as long as they work together" Elder West explained.

A moment later three witches walked into the office, two male and one female. The oldest boy was Alex, the girl was Grace and the youngest boy was Michael. These three siblings were the magic realm witches Wyatt, Chris and Melinda would be looking after. Alex was eight, Grace was six, and Michael was four. They looked innocent, but where they?

The following morning it was two a.m. when Alex, Grace and Michael called for Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Wyatt and his siblings arrived in a dark alley in the mortal realm. There was a fire ball hurdled towards Grace, Chris orbed it away. None of them seemed to have an active power. Wyatt quickly took care of the demon by stabbing him with a piece of glass he found on the ground near his foot.

"Do any of you have an active power" Wyatt asked his charges.

"No" Michael stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you, going after a demon with no active powers at your age, don't you three know anything" Chris shouted.

"Chris come on, they're just little kids" Melinda stated.

"No excuses Patty's three and she knows this."

Chris orbed home irritated and couldn't wait to go back to sleep. Wyatt and Melinda brought their charges home safe and sound. Their parents had been so worried and couldn't stop thanking Wyatt and Melinda.

That afternoon Wyatt, Chris and Melinda brought their charged to the manor. They thought it would be best to teach their charges some of the basics about being a witch in the magic realm. Wyatt made sure that Chris played nice.

"Why do we have to worry about getting hurt if we have white-lighters?" Alex asked.

"Because one day we might not get there in time to heal you" Melinda explained.

"And demons can kill you in an instant" Chris added.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were only going to be the white-lighters of these three for a week, and what a crazy week it was. Alex, Grace and Michael had a love of going after demons. Wyatt lost count on how many times they had to save them. One good thing that came out of this experience was that Chris learned to be a little nicer. Finally at the end of the week it was time for Wyatt, Chris and Melinda to meet with Elder Roman.

"Well over the week you've had some trouble. However never failed to save your charges, and you even taught them a few things" Elder Roman stated.

"Does this mean we passed" Melinda asked.

"Yes, but it may be awhile before you each get your first charges."

"We already have charges" Wyatt pointed out.

"They were your test, magic realm witches don't need white-lighters. Demons only exist in the mortal realm since they were banished from the magic realm thousands of years ago" Elder Roman explained.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were very proud of themselves. Piper, Leo and the rest of the family were proud of them too. Chris wasn't looking forward to being a white-lighter, but the other two were.

PS there's a lot going on in my life right now so i won't be to write a lot please remain patient with me


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Payton's lesson**

Like on most weekend days Payton was outside enjoying the new spring air. She loved being outside and she loved everything about nature. In fact she would rather be playing outside than watching TV or playing on a computer.

"Birthday girl your guests are here" Prue shouted out the back door.

"Send them out" Payton shouted back.

Payton's friends Bryan, Joel, Leah and Ryland ran out of the manor into the back yard, Next to come out was: Paris, Patty, Ginny, Preston, Parker, Henry Junior, P.J., Tamora, Kat, Melinda, Chris and Wyatt. They were followed out by Austin, Darryl, Sheila, Andy, Henry, Leo, Coop and Victor. Last to come out was Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie who were each carrying their one year olds Passion, Aria, Penny, Mackenzie and Jamie.

The adults seated themselves on the lawn chairs Paige had laid out. The children were running all over the hard, which was nothing out of the ordinary. The babies were placed on the ground so they could run around. Passion, who was the curious baby, went investigating everything. Jamie ran off towards his big sister Ginny. Aria was a nosey baby, so she walked over to the little kids to see what they were up to. Penny was scared to wonder off, so she started crying and was picked up by her dad. Mackenzie decided to pinch her dad's ankle. Henry picked her up only for her to start screaming, then she orbed to the other side of the yard.

"What's the update on Payton" Victor asked.

"She's hard headed like her mother" Prue admitted.

"She is bossy at times" Andy stated.

"In terms of school, she's doing well in both mortal and magical education" Prue stated.

"She's halfway through her witch training, but has long ways to go in her white-lighter training" Andy added.

Fights were breaking out all over the place. Chris was calling Melinda a baby lover for choosing to play with Aria instead of him, Melinda was not happy about being called this. Wyatt attempted to break it up but winded up getting in the middle of it. Tamora was yelling at her younger brother and twin sister for not playing their game her way. Parker was scolding Preston for being ruff with Ginny, Preston screamed at her to mind her own business. Ginny attempted to tell Parker she didn't mind, but scolded for not defending herself. The five one year olds were pushing each other down. Jamie, who was a delicate baby, just sat there and cried.

"They're ruining my party" Payton complained to the adults.

"Kids there will be no fighting today so say you're sorry and move on" Piper shouted to the children.

When the BBQ food was ready, Wyatt conjured up a table that fit them all. The children and guests seated themselves and the babies at the table. Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry served the hot dogs, hamburgers and drinks.

Halfway through the meal a big food fight started because of Aria orb stealing Passion's food. The kids joined in as the adults attempted but failed to stop them. When Parker hit Piper in the cheek with a patty floating in ketchup it was all over. It became silent as Piper stood up and took the patty off leaving behind a circle of ketchup.

"That's enough!" If you live in this house and are over the age of 1 and under the age of 16 you will clean this up with no magic: if you're a guest or baby you may go in the house, Prue and Paige will serve you some cake" Piper sternly shouted pissed off.

The children got off their chairs and slowly began to clean up. The father's took their babies from the high chairs and brought them into the bathrooms for baths, two babies per tub. Piper and Phoebe stood outside watching the kids clean up. Phoebe handed Piper a baby wipe to clean the ketchup off her face. Prue and Paige served cake to the others.

For the rest of the party the kids were on their best behaviour. However that night there was so issues with the kids who share rooms. Since it was the weekend there was no bedtime. This was only the second time there was a problem with sharing rooms.

Paris and Patty shared the first room on the third floor. Paris decided she wanted to sleep in Patty's bed. However Patty wasn't in the mood to switch beds or share so she pushed Paris off. The girls then got in a hitting fight.

P.J. and Parker shared the first room on the fourth floor, they had shared a room since Parker was a baby. The problem was they were fighting over Belle. Parker wanted Belle to sleep with her. This is what P.J. wanted too, and made the argument Belle was her dog. Parker pointed out that over the past five years Belle had become the family dog, despite the fact Belle was given to P.J. for her fourth birthday.

Tamora and Kat shared the third (and last) room on the fourth floor, they had been sharing a room their entire lives. The problem was Kat was having a tea party while Tamora was trying to sleep. Tamora got mad and bickered with Kat who refused to stop playing.

Wyatt and Chris shared the second room on the fifth (and last) floor, they had been sharing a room since Chris was born. The problem was Chris was playing his video game on a loud volume while Wyatt was attempting to read. Of course this caused them to argue.

The adults were too tired to deal with Chaos and thought it best to let the children sort it out on their own. Within two hours the manor became quiet. Paris and Patty were passed out snuggled up to each other in Patty's bed. P.J. and Parker were asleep, Belle had decided to sleep with Payton. Tamora was asleep in her bed and Kat was passed out at the table she had been using for her tea party. Wyatt and Chris ended up both playing the video game on a normal volume.

The rest of the children were quiet as well. Melinda was watching Tangled in her room, her room was the first room on the 5th floor. Henry Jr. was reading with the light from his bedside lamp, his room was the second room on the fourth floor. Payton was passed out from celebrating her seventh birthday, her room was the third (and last) room on the third floor. Preston was sleeping in between his parents (the third and last room on the fifth and last floor), his room though was the second room on the third floor. Passion was asleep in her crib that was located in her parent's room. Aria was asleep in her crib that was located in her parent's room, which was the first room on the second floor. Penny was in her crib awake smiling at the ceiling, her crib was located in her parent's room (the second room on the second floor. Mackenzie was awake in her crib deciding if she wanted to cry, her crib was located in her parent's room (the third and last room on the second floor.

The next morning when the babies, Paris and Patty were up, Piper woke up the other children. As the adults and little kids reached the kitchen the other children orbed/beamed in. Henry Jr. was last to arrive since he had to walk.

"Alright listen up" Piper stated.

"There has been way too much fighting in this house. So this Friday after magic school each set of siblings will spend the evening together to bond" Prue said.

"Saturday will be cousin day, you will spend the day with your age group cousins" Phoebe added.

Later that day the children were playing outside and the babies were napping. Wyatt and Chris over at Carter's house. The adults were in the living room watching TV when Payton came over to them.

"Mom, dad, from now on I will use my powers whenever and wherever I want, they're my birth right" Payton stated.

"Are you willing to accept the consequences" Andy asked.

"Yes"

"Alright go ahead" Prue agreed and watched her orb away.

"Are you guys serious" Paige asked.

"She's experimenting and testing her limits, she'll learn from her mistakes" Andy replied.

The next morning Payton decided not to take the school bus with her brother and cousins. Instead she orbed right into the school yard, catching the attention of many student including Kennedy and Dakota, who both knew about magic.

"We don't know much about magic, but Wyatt said mortals are not supposed to know" Dakota recalled.

"Her parents are allowing her, to teach her why mortals shouldn't know" Wyatt explained approaching them.

Payton gave Wyatt a hug then ran off to her friends so she could finally tell them her big secret. Wyatt watched her, he had made it his job to look out for her. He didn't agree with his aunt and uncle on allowing a newly turned seven year old to do this. He was fourteen and didn't want to test the limits himself.

When Payton got to class she was surrounded by her classmates. They were begging her to preform magic. Payton smiled and orbed in a box of cookies. As her classmates enjoyed them Payton thought to herself "See there's no reason mortals shouldn't know."

From then on the day kept on getting better and better for Payton. She enjoyed getting the attention, especially when she showed them her astral projection power. She was even gaining the attention of the seventh and eighth graders. Getting the attention of the big kids was a huge deal for a first grader.

That night Payton experienced her first personal gain consequences. While getting ready for bed she orbed on her pajamas. When she went downstairs for her goodnight kiss everyone was staring at her. She looked down and saw she was nothing but her underwear.

"Dam personal gain" Payton stated in a snappy tone that was almost cute

Payton orbed back to her room and attempted to dress herself. However everything she put on winded up back in her closest or dresser. She had no choice but to go to sleep in just her unaware. Payton wasn't the type of kid who liked being undressed.

The next day didn't have a good start. When she orbed to school she was captured by Wyatt's old enemy Wesley, along with another 8th grade boy. The boys wanted Payton to give them powers. Payton refused knowing this would be going way too far.

The boys didn't like this and knocked her to the ground. The second boy held her down as Wesley threw some punches at her. At this moment she received her power of telekinesis and used it to send the boys flying across the school yard.

"I knew your magic was dark" Mrs. Hudson stated, she had seen it.

Mrs. Hudson grabbed her arm and brought her to the principle's office. She was seated on a chair in the waiting room while Mrs. Hudson talked with Principle George. During the wait Payton used her astral projection to tell the others what was going on. She could have just orbed out but thought that would just make things worse for herself.

Preston and Wyatt orbed to the office instantly and barged into the principal's office. They attempted to explain Payton had only used magic on the boys for self-defence. Up until that point no one had known Payton wasn't the only witch in the family. That ended when Preston opened his big mouth.

"You've know this family for years, have any of us used our magic to harm anyone or anything before?"

"You're all witches? I should have known, expel them all, you know how dangerous Chris, Tamora and Preston are even without magic just imagine how they are using it" Mrs. Hudson instructed principle George.

Just like that the ten school age were brought to the office. Tamora and Chris didn't know if they should be madder at Payton or her brother. Luckily little Ginny's magical secret remained a secret. For the Halliwell and Mitchell children, they were expelled and all six parents were called.

"I'm so sorry it's all my fault" Payton cried when the family arrived home at the Halliwell manor.

"Have you learned your lesson" Prue asked.

"Yes, it is best for mortals to stay in the dark about magic. I thought it would be ok because of the mortals who did know, Darryl and his family, the Henrys, Kennedy and Dakota, Grandpa Victor" Payton stated.

"Ok, I can cast a spell to make everyone forget the magic events over the past few days" Prue informed.

Friday evening came and the children sat around the table after returning home from magic school. It was time to go over the plans for sibling bonding night.

"Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Aria, you will be going to the park" Piper told her kids.

"Tamora, Kat, Henry and Mackenzie, you are going to the indoor playground" Paige told her kids.

"P.J., Parker, Patty and Penny, you are going to the art gallery" Phoebe told her kids.

"Payton, Preston, Paris and Passion, you are staying here" Prue told her kids.

Wyatt got Aria out of her high chair and helped her into her coat and shoes. With her in his arms Wyatt took Melinda's hand and followed Chris out the door.

Wyatt (age 14) and Melinda (age 10) were happy to have sibling time. Wyatt had a good relationship with his siblings, as did Melinda with Wyatt and Aria. It was only Chris (age 12) who needed to learn how to get along with Melinda and be nice to Aria (age 16 months.)

The twins (Tamora and Kat age almost ten) usually got along, and Kat also got along with Henry Jr (age almost nine.) and sometimes liked her baby sister Mackenzie (age 16 months.) It was Tamora who didn't get along with her brother and hated her baby sister.

P.J., Parker, Patty and Penny (ages 9, 7 and half, 3, and 16 months) almost always got along. Payton (age 7) got along with her sisters but not her brother. Preston (age 4) did not get along with any of his sisters. Paris (age almost 3) and Passion (age 16 months) mostly got along with their other siblings and each other.

When they arrived at the indoor playground Paige handed Kenzie over to Kat. Tamora wasn't in the best mood, she had no interest in bonding with her brother or with her baby sister. Henry Jr. was feeling shy and nervous being forced to spend time with Tamora.

P.J. walked into the art gallery pushing Penny in her stroller and holding Patty's hand, Parker was holding Patty's other hand. The four sisters were pretty close and didn't really need this bonding time. Still, they were happy to spend quality time together without the other twelve kids around.

At the park Wyatt and Melinda were placing Aria on the baby slide and watching her slide down with that adorable smile on her face. Chris was over by the swings refusing to join his siblings. So Wyatt put Aria in the baby swing and started pushing her while Melinda started swinging herself.

At the indoor playground Tamora and Henry Jr. were already having issues. Tamora was sitting on the stop of the slide refusing to her brother go down (this is how Tamora and Alyssa became enemies at age four.) Kat, who was with Makenzie in the ball pit, threw a ball towards Tamora. To avoid getting hit Tamora ducked making her fall down the slide landing in the ball pit. Instead of getting mad Tamora started laughing, soon after her siblings burst out laughing.

At the art gallery, the girls were admiring a painting of Noah's ark. The family wasn't religious, but P.J. knew the story. She told it to her sisters.

"Noah should have left behind the bees and mosquitoes" Parker stated making her sisters laugh.

At the manor Payton, Preston and Paris were playing house using Passion as the baby, which worked since Passion was a baby. Payton was the mom and she was pretending to cook supper in her play kitchen that was in her room. Preston was the dad and he was outside pretending to be at the park with Passion and Paris who were playing the kids.

The next day over breakfast the adults went over the plan for cousin bonding day.

"Wyatt Chris, do want you want since you don't have any cousins in your age group" Leo said.

"Melinda, P.J., Tamora and Kat, you are going rock climbing" Piper said.

"Henry Jr., Parker and Payton, you three are going to gymnastics" Andy said.

"Preston, Patty and Paris, you're going to the indoor playground" Coop said.

At rock climbing the girls buckled up and started climbing up one of the smaller walls. Tamora made it a competition, last one up had to climb the tallest wall. Melinda wasn't going to let Tamora ruin all the fun. P.J. and Kat on her other hand went with the flow.

At gymnastics Henry Jr. and the girls started off with somersaults. They were being taught by a trainer on how to do them properly. At first Henry was uneasy but quickly started having fun.

At the indoor playground Preston, Patty and Paris were taking turns going down the slide that ended in the ball pit. It was going fine until Preston decided to stay on the slide. Paris came along and pushed him down, she wasn't scared to stand up to him. In revenge Preston threw a ball that hit her eye, giving her a black eye.

At the manor sixteen month old Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie were having a play-date. Aria took the pony that Mackenzie had reached for, which of course started a fight. Mackenzie grabbed it from her, so Aria orbed it back. Passion, who had become the bossy one, slapped both of them and orbed the toy away. Mackenzie bit Passion and Aria pushed her. Just like that they got into a hitting fight. Penny started to cry to get away from them, Phoebe took her into her arms.

At rock climbing Tamora was the last one up the wall, which meant she had to climb the tallest wall. She buckled up and took a deep breath as she took her first step up. She was nervous but brave enough to do it.

At Gymnastics the kids were working on balance, It was a team effort. One would walk across a thin bench while the other two walked along it to help the walker keep balance. When it was Payton's turn to walk across the bench, Parker got distracted causing Payton to fall knocking down Parker in the process.

At the indoor playground the kids were finally getting along. They were burring each other in the ball pit. Preston was on his best behaviour, it had been awhile since his powers had needed to be taken away as a punishment.

At the manor the babies were scribbling on paper. Penny happened to be using the red crayon that Aria wanted. Being the impatient baby she was, Aria orbed the crayon into her hand. If this had happened to Passion or Mackenzie there would of been a fight. However Penny was the passive baby, so she simply took another crayon.

After that weekend the kids did get along better at first, but it didn't last long. Having sixteen kids in the house meant sixteen different personalities. Having gentle kids, bossy kids, impatient kids, and ruff kids all mixed in together meant chaos and fights were bound to happen. The adults realized there was no way all these kids were would get along all the time, but at the end of the day these sixteen kids were still a family who deep down loved each other. That's all that really mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **A crazy day in the life and information**

It was Tuesday, May 16th, a week after Tamora and Kat had turned ten, double digits. At five in the morning the adults were woken up by the cries of their babies. Piper got up, took Aria into her arms and went down the kitchen. Since Andy was out with a charge, Prue had to get up with Passion and walked down to the kitchen. Coop got up with Penny and beamed them down to the kitchen. Henry got up with Mackenzie and brought her down in the kitchen.

In the kitchen the babies were slamming their high chair trays as Piper cooked breakfast for the older kids. It was Prue making the oat meal for the babies. Coop was at the table looking at Phoebe's latest column in the newspaper. Henry was at the table trying to stay awake.

Prue finished with the oat meal and served it the impatient one year olds, hoping there would be no orb stealing. Piper finished cooking and served Coop, Paige and Prue, they needed to eat too. It seemed like only the kids got to eat these days, but that wasn't true.

Around six Paris, Patty, Preston and Payton orbed/beamed down to the kitchen and seated themselves at the table. Piper came around giving them each a plate of eggs and bacon. First thing in the morning the kids were usually quiet since they were so tired.

Half an hour later alarm clocks went off. At this point the babies were done eating but still in their high chairs giving crumbs to Belle. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and Tamora orbed down to the kitchen followed by the beamers: P.J. and Parker. They seated themselves at the table and by the time they were all served little Henry came running and took his seat. Piper smiled at him and served him as well.

Payton, Preston, Patty and Paris were done first, so they raced up stairs to get dressed. Prue had to help Paris, but the others knew how to get dressed on their own. Payton dressed herself in a gold long sleeve shirt that had a heart on it, along with black leggings.

The other kids finished up and went to get dressed. Melinda dressed herself in a pink button up shirt with jeans. Tamora and Kat dressed themselves in plain light blue dresses with white nylons underneath. P.J. dressed herself in a plain pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Parker dressed herself in an overall dress with black nylons underneath.

While the big kids were getting dressed the little ones were having their hair brushed. Prue brushed Payton's hair and left it loose. With Paris and Passion she gave them two ponytails on the side. Andy was now home and he brushed Preston's hair.

After getting dressed the big kids had to brush their hair too. Melinda left her hair loose, P.J. tied up hers in a ponytail in the back. Tamora and Kat tied their hair into two braids on the sides like always. Parker just left her hair loose like usual.

Then it was time to brush their teeth, four kids per bathroom sink. The older kids helped the little ones brush their teeth giving the working adult's time to get ready.

Next it was on with shoes, coats and school bags, it was around 7:30 a.m. and the kids to be at school by the 7:50. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Henry and Paige left for work, Andy was with a charge again. Coop stayed home with the babies while Leo took the toddler to pre-school. The school age children walked to the bus stop together.

At the pre-school Leo hugged Patty and Paris then signed them, he prayed they would behave. At the elementary school the kids except Wyatt and Preston raced to the playground to find their friends. Wyatt dropped off Preston at the kindergarten fenced in play area then went to find Kennedy, Dakota, Austin and Carter.

At work Phoebe was going through her letters looking for one she would respond to in today's Colum. She found one after going through two piles. The letter read:

 _Dear Phoebe, my wife and I just welcomed out little boy into the world two months ago. Since then we haven't gotten any couple time. We have tried to go out several times but my wife isn't ready to leave our son with a sitter. How can we have some couple time without leaving the house?_

This one was a challenge for Phoebe who had four babysitters at home who regularly helped her raise her daughters. However she liked a challenge and quickly thought up a response. She opened a word document and started typing away.

 _ **Couple time at home**_

 _Most often a new mother feels nervous about leaving her infant alone with a sitter while she and her husband go out. This completely normal, and there is a way to have couple time without leaving the house. Ask a sitter to come over and care for your baby. During this time make a romantic supper at home and throw in a movie. This way you and your partner have the required couple time and you'll be at home knowing exactly that your infant is in good hands._

 _In-fact, in my research most mothers don't leave their child alone for the first time for the first three months. From personal experience, the first three months is crucial for mother and infant bonding. Fathers also getting to know their little bundle of joy._

 _Couple times doesn't always have to mean leaving the house. It can simply mean watching a movie at home, enjoying a candle light dinner in the back yard on a summer night, or even cuddling in bed. Make sure to arrange couple time at least once a day so you and your partner don't get disconnected._

At the Halliwell Photography, Prue was training her new employee, Christy. Christy was a fast learner and her job was going to be secretary. It was Prue's job to take the pictures, after all this was her passion.

At the Halliwell's restaurant Piper was cooking her famous stew, it was a favourite of the costumers. She ran into a problem half way though, or she thought she did. She notice she didn't have enough onion, but her delivery guy dropped off some more just in time. She believed this was the work of her guardian angel.

At the elementary school the bell rang so the kids go in their lines and were greeted by their teachers. In grade eight Wyatt and his class started off be reviewing yesterday's homework. In grade seven Chris and his class started off the same way. In grade four Melinda, P.J., Tamora and Kat started with English, they were learning the use of quotation marks. In grade three Henry Jr. was learning multiplication. In grade two Parker was working on the science of insects. In grade one Payton was using her telekinesis to make the pencil write paragraph for her. In junior kindergarten, Preston and Ginny were running around the gym but were supposed to dancing.

Paige was having a meeting with her client Rose, a paranoid 30 something adult who believed aliens were out to get her. Paige found it hard to reinsure that they didn't exist because they could exist. It was a hard hour for her. Meanwhile Henry was chasing after a teenage who was skipping school to steal drugs.

At home Coop and Andy were outside watching the four one year olds run around. As usual on school days they were babysitting Jamie. Jamie was sitting the yard picking grass, this was his favourite thing to do.

(School was different for each of the kids though similar in some ways. Wyatt wasn't a big fan of school but accepted it and did his work, he used to be an above average student but now he was average. Chris hated school and often refused to do anything causing him to be sent down to kindergarten, this was the punishment for acting like a baby. Melinda loved school and was an above average student. Tamora hated school and did whatever she could to make the teacher miserable, Kat on the other hand also didn't like school but sucked it up. P.J. liked school except for the fact she was surrounded by others, she kept to herself and did her work. Henry was mostly the same as P.J. and was over territorial over his desk, he was an above average student. Parker didn't like school because she didn't like sitting still and being told what to do, she was often set to the office. Payton was an above average student, she was the one to always raise her hand and participate in class discussions. Preston hated school and was always getting himself into trouble for not following directions.

Behaviour was another factor that made the children different. Wyatt was very mature for his age and no longer got into stupid arguments, he did what he was told and listened to the rules. Chris was for the most part well behaved, but he would fight with the little kids and try to control them and if he didn't want to listen her wouldn't he liked pushing buttons.

Melinda was pretty well behaved and listen rather well, she always wanted to be in the spot light and got upset if she wasn't. Tamora was a very bad listener who always wanted her own way, she bossed everyone and was very nosey. Kat was stubborn and didn't like listening but was more accepting of rules than her twin sister. P.J. was an angel at most times.

Henry Jr. was an angel and it was very rare for him to act out. Parker was a stubborn child who wanted to get her way and didn't take no for answer, she hated following directions and often complained and acted out. Payton was a social butterfly who was much opinionated and strong minded, at most times she obeyed the rules but it wasn't uncommon for her to act out.

Preston was a little devil, a big disregard for the rules and did whatever he wanted. Patty was a little angel at most times but when she had meltdowns it was the whole deal. Paris was always on the go very full of herself and accepted al rules except bedtime.

Passion was bossy and inpatient she was ruff but one of the most well behaved of the babies. Aria was a night mare, she did everything she wasn't supposed to and was so demanding and she stole thing from her siblings and cousins all the time. Penny was a good baby but she was very spoiled making her prone of tantrums when she didn't get what she wanted, as long as she was in someone's arms she was happy. Mackenzie was a lot like her sister Tamora, very bossy, nosey and had a disregard for rules and throw tantrums when she was told no.

As for Ginny and Austin's two kids. Ginny was a sweet little angel who had no issues following rules, she was a follower. Jamie was a sensitive soul who didn't push the boundaries or explore them. Ginny didn't explore magic unless directed, and Austin barely used his power of telepathy and projection.

In terms of magic: Wyatt didn't lest the limits or explore magic he knew the rules and was very cautious of who was watching when he used magic. Chris was dare devil so of course he would experiment with his powers. Melinda was pretty much like Wyatt. Tamora, Payton, Preston and the babies explored their magic all the time and often got hilarious and troubling results. Kat didn't like to explore but was usually forced by Tamora. Parker, Paris and Patty didn't often push the limits of their powers.

Not only were the kids different, the adults were different parents. Prue was a strict mother who didn't spoil he kids, she believed in letting them learn from their mistakes. Andy was a patient and less strict father but he didn't tolerate disrespect. Piper was the mom to fear when in trouble, she was very strict and serious, she didn't put up with any crap. Leo was laid back and thought the children should be allowed to explore the world and take risks. Phoebe and Coop were the laid back parents who didn't many rules and tended to spoil their kids, they were the comforting parents as well. Paige and Henry were the parents who put down rules but struggled to keep them in place, they were the parents of three of the biggest brats in the household.)

After school that day the elementary kids got on the bus. Wyatt sat with Chris in the back of the bus. Melinda sat with P.J. in the middle of the bus, across from them sat Tamora and Kat. P.J. was sitting in the front of the bus with Henry Jr. Parker was sitting with Payton, Ginny was sitting with Preston.

Prue was done work and stood at the corner of the street to greet the elementary kids. As Coop arrived home with Patty and Paris, Prue was walking home with the elementary kids. When they got in Party and Paris had a routine, they hugged everyone.

The school age kids, except Henry Jr. didn't have any time to relax, they had to go to magic school for three hours. Paige got home just in time to head to magic school with them. They got there by orbing or beaming. When they arrived Wyatt and Chris found Claire, Olivia and Emily. Together the five of them walked into the witch class. This class was taught by Paige.

"Good morning class let's begin with the charmed ones. So a witch named Melinda Warren…" Paige said.

(Wyatt was done his witch training and his white-lighter training, so this is the only class he was required to take. Chris and Melinda were both done their witch training and white-lighter training as well. Tamora and Kat had recently completed their witch training but still had ways to go in their white-lighter training. P.J. was almost done her witch training and had recently completed her cupid training. Parker was near completion of both her witch training and cupid training. Payton was half way through her witch and white-lighter training, she was expected to be done within two years. Preston was still at the beginning of his white-lighter and witch training since he refused to do anything on most days.)

Meanwhile at home Henry Jr. was sitting at the able working on his homework. Coop, Phoebe, Leo, and Andy were outside with the babies and toddlers so Henry would have silence to concentrate. Henry preferred to complete his homework on his own without help.

At magic class witch class was over and it was time for either white-lighter class or cupid class, which was taught by Leo and Coop. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda returned home. Tamora, Kat, Payton and Preston headed off to their white-lighter class, and Parker went to her white-lighter class. P.J. got the period off, which she used to study what she had just learned in her witch class.

Wyatt was working a shift at his mom's restaurant so he got a ride there from Prue. Wyatt was a waiter at the Halliwell's. Meanwhile Chris and Melinda started on their homework, while Henry joined the little ones outside. It was rare that he played with the toddlers and babies, though he was close with his baby sister Makenzie.

After the second class at magic school it was time for spells and potions class, for those who hadn't yet completed their witch training. Leo, Coop, Tamora and Kat got to go home while the other four went to class, this class was also taught by Paige.

At home it was a few minutes past five and everyone was gathered at the table. Prue and Andy was just finished supper and began serving it. As usual Passion, Aria and Mackenzie screamed until they were served. Halfway through dinner, Piper, Wyatt and Henry returned home, Prue served them as well.

By six those who were home finished supper. Again Prue, Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Henry were outside with the babies and toddlers. who were done their homework. At the table Wyatt, the twins, Parker and Payton were doing their homework. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Henry Jr. took their baths.

Once homework was done it was around seven at night. Tamora, Kat, P.J. and Parker were in the bath, the twins still bathed together but their parents were thinking on stopping it soon since it wasn't long before they would start developing. Wyatt and Chris were in their room playing a video game. Melinda was playing house with Payton, Preston and the toddlers. The babies were having their night time snack.

Around ten minutes later the second round of showers were over. Now it was time for Payton, Preston, Patty, Paris and the babies to have baths, Patty and Paris always bathes together, and so did the babies. Meanwhile Wyatt was telling the others a demon story, which was nothing compared to the real deal.

Around fifteen minutes later the third round of showers were done. It was time for the babies, toddlers and Preston to go to bed, it was around 7:45 at night. As usual the babies put up a fight and Preston would only sleep if he was in his parent's bed.

At eight thirty it was time for Payton, Parker, Henry Jr., Melinda, the twins and P.J. to go to bed. Half an hour later Wyatt and Chris fell asleep. Finally now that all the kids were sleeping the adults could have a shower. Since there were six of them they took couple showers, even then Paige and Henry had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Camp and Graduation**

The headmaster of magic school, Mr. Grey, stood on the stage in the large gym that was normally used for spell casting. Today however it was being used for the graduation ceremony. Those who were fourteen or older and had completed their witch and other training as well as passed the final exam in witches class were graduating. The majority of students finished all this by the age of fourteen, however could attend magic school until the age of eighteen.

The family were all seated in the crowd proudly. When Wyatt's name was called he walked onto that stage with such confidence. He received his wand, which was the magic version of a diploma. Wands were only allowed to be owned by those who graduated from magic school, it amplified one's powers not that Wyatt needed it. Wyatt walked back to his family who all congratulated him.

At seven that night the family except Wyatt were seated in the gym of the elementary school. Wyatt was back stage waiting anxiously for his name to be called. It was his eighth grade graduation, which meant in the fall he would be starting high school.

"Dakota Sanders" Principle George called out.

Wyatt and Chris's friend Dakota walked onto the stage with a proud smile on her face. Dakota had really changed and grown up over the years. She was tall, with long straight light brown hair. She was a beauty who already knew how to act like a teenager.

"Kennedy Wild!"

Wyatt and Chris's friend Kennedy walked onto the stage looking a little nervous. She still looked like a child of twelve years. She was very beautiful though and had a sweetness to her.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

Piper Leo stood up cheering as their son walked onto that stage. He shook his principal's hand and received his diploma. Before existing the stage he was required to make a speech.

"I have been coming to this school, Westcott Elementary, since I was four years old. I have grown from a small shy boy into who I am today. I have great memories here and I miss coming to school here everyday. I have had great teachers and wonderful friends. Thank you Principal George and all the teachers I've had through the years for helping get to where I am today. I will always remember you and appreciate all that you've done for me" Wyatt said with huge confidence.

"We will miss having you here Wyatt, you are a wonderful young man" Principal George replied.

Wyatt joined his family and watched the rest of his classmates, including Austin, Carter and even Wesley, walk onto the stage. To celebrate his two graduations they family went out for supper at the Halliwell's. Graduating from elementary school wasn't as a big deal as graduating high school but it was an important step in growing up.

That Summer Henry Jr. Really wanted to attend a mortal summer camp. Though this surprised his parents they singed him up for the day camp. Since Magic camp was once again cancelled, the adults decided to sign up the other children except Wyatt who was to old, and the babies along with Paris who were too young. Not all the children wanted to go, but the adults really needed a break from them during summer vacation.

When they arrived at the camp Melinda spotted Alyssa and ran over to her. The other children didn't have friends who were at the camp. So they stuck together, except for Chris who wanted to be as far away from them as possible. He didn't want to be seen hanging out with little kids, he believed he was to old but twelve was the oldest age allowed at camp.

Henry was having a great time being able to connect with mortal kids like himself. Melinda, Kat, P.J., Parker and Payton were not having fun but were making due with what they had. Chris, Preston and Tamora wouldn't stay another minute and orbed straight home. The adult let them since they had given mortal camp a try. Patty was actually enjoying herself, being only three she was one of the youngest campers.

The first half of the day was spent playing organized activities such as soccer and archery. After lunch they had to stand in a circle and sang camp songs. Kat and Payton didn't want any part of this so they went home, and no even noticed they left.

Payton made it most of the day, but when it came to dress up time she was out of there. She had found the angel, cupid and witch costumes very offensive and unrealistic. Melinda almost went home but made it through the day with Henry Jr., P.J. and Patty. So out of the ten kids who had gone, only four made it through the entire day. The next day only two out of those four went back, which was Henry Jr. and little Patty.

(Sorry it's so short I got writer's block. Also want to remind you all I have a wikkia Page for this fan-fiction. wiki/MyCharmedfanfictioncharacterinformation_Wikia. I try to edit it every change I get to get rid of grammar and spelling errors so be patient. I don't have much info on characters who are not part of the Halliwell/Mitchell family or who are dead I will attempt to fix that sometime soon. Also the reason it takes me so long to write it because I'm in grade 12 now and have a lot of homework, I used to have a spare last year which I used to write but I no longer have that spare. Also the lack of comments on this fan-fiction was discouraging me from writing since I go my the number of comments I have to determine how you're all liking it. I don't want to waste my time writing if no one is reading them anymore)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Possession**

Since Ginny and Paris's birthdays were only five days apart Prue and Billie decided to have a double party. The party was taking place at the beach. All the usual guests were there as well as Austin's family who were only there for Ginny. Ginny was turning five and Paris was turning three.

During the party Paris was down near the water digging through the sand. This was happening while the others were still eating BQQ food. Her attention was soon caught by a necklace that floated onto the shore beside her. It was a red gem, a ruby.

"Mommy, daddy look what I found" Paris excitedly showed the necklace to her parents.

"That's is very pretty, where did you find it" Andy asked making sure she hadn't stolen it.

"In the water, can I keep it?"

"Sure, let me put it on you" Andy replied.

Paris turned around allowing her father to tie the necklace around her neck. Nobody saw her eyes flash red as the ruby touched her skin. Paris ran off back to the shore to search for another. Patty decided to tag along hoping to find something herself.

Patty quickly caught up with her and took her hand making her eyes flash red as well. The two searched through the sand but were unable to find anything else of value. Then all of the sudden both of them went wild, they started kicking sand at others who were minding their own business.

"I am so sorry they're not usually like that" Prue apologized to a old lady as pulled the girls away by the wrists.

It didn't stop there Patty and Paris were doing everything they could to misbehave, which really wasn't like them at all. Then something happened to Prue when she decided to take Passion into the water. In the water Prue just dropped her daughter and swam away.

Paige had seen the whole thing as she was on her way into the water with Kenzie. She quickly orbed Passion onto the shore and was relived to see Passion was ok and hadn't been in longer enough to do any damage. Paige shouted out to Prue and saw her eyes flash red.

Quickly she took the babies over to the tables and told the others what was going on. Leo, who had been in the bathroom returned and couldn't stop starring at the necklace around Paris's neck. Both Paris and Patty were in time out.

Straight away he orbed the ruby necklace to a volcano. Everyone looked at him confused over why he was scared of a ruby. He explained it was the ruby of doom, a ruby that had the power to posses those it touched.

"Who has touched Paris since she had it on" Leo asked.

"Andy put it on her but he didn't touch the ruby, afterwards Patty touched her hand Prue touched Patty and passion touched Prue, Paige touched Passion which means Kenzie must of come into contact with it" Piper stated.

"That explains the girls' behaviour and why Prue tried to drown Passion" Phoebe stated in horror.

Before anymore damage was done Leo orbed Patty, Prue, Paige, Passion and Kenzie home to the magic prof room. The rest went home as well, no way they could continue the party. Oh if only Leo had remembered to the lock the magic prof room door.

When Preston ran in he was hugged by Patty who had simply walked out of the magic prof room. Preston picked up a book that was orb stolen by Aria. Then Aria hugged Penny, this all happened before the adults had even gotten in the house.

From there it all got out of control. Preston, Patty, Paris, Aria, Penny, Passion, Prue and Paige ran all over the house throwing things on the floor. Without thinking Coop touched a lamp Prue had thrown on the ground and he took began running around wild.

Wyatt and Chris orbed up stairs with the children who had not been affected. Meanwhile the adults went around trying to lure the others in the magic prof room without touching them magically or mortally. The only ones who were safe were Leo and Andy since they were full white-lighter they were amune.

Passion manged to get upstairs into the room the others were hiding in. Payton didn't know why she was supposed to be in the magic prof room but she knew that's where she was supposed to be. So she took her hand and walked her down there.

It only took two minutes before Payton became possessed too, she hadn't even made it down to the magic prof room. She and her sister went into the kitchen and began throwing plates and bowls onto the floor. They were finally pushed into the magic prof room by Leo.

For a few hours everything was fine, Prue, Coop Paige, Payton, Preston, Patty, Paris, Passion, Aria, Penny and Kenzie were locked up in the magic prof room. However eventually the needed to eat. Leo and Andy carried two trays at a time to the magic prof room. It worked until the last trip when Penny got out undetected.

Those who were not possessed seated themselves at the table and began to eat. Penny was hiding under the table and climbed onto her mother's lap. Phoebe's jumped up but it was too late, her eyes flashed red and she threw salad at Piper.

Since the salad had been in contact with Phoebe it now possessed Piper. Leo and Andy attempted the get the others out but it was too late. The entire family had gone mad and were destroying the manor. Leo and Andy struggled but managed to get everyone into the new very crowded magic prof room.

They hoped it would wear off in a day or so, but no such luck. Every time one was disinfected they were touched by one who was infected. The guys were clueless on what to do, and it was causing many issues. The adults were missing work, and the children were excused from school way to many times. If job wanted to be kept and child services kept away something had to be done fast.

There wasn't anything in the book of shadows that could help them. So they had no choice but to ask the Elders for help. Over the years the family had attempted to have as little contact with the elders as possible since Piper still had a grudge against them.

"A witch must make the cure here are the ingredients, but make sure the witch doesn't touch either of you since you've been exposed to the ruby's curse" The head Elder explained.

Leo and Andy orbed over to Billie's house to find her there with her family and Christy. They quickly explained what they had to do. Billie and her sister prepared the potion as Andy read out the instructions. It took an hour but finally the potion was complete.

The mission was to get each of the possessed to drink a spoonful of the cure. Leo held open the door just a crack so he could feed them the cure. Prue went first then was quickly let out before she was again touched. Piper went next followed by Phoebe and Coop, Henry and Paige. Then the children were given the cure. It only took a few seconds for the cure to take affect.

"MY HOUSE!" Piper freaked seeing the mess.

The very next thing that happened was they all went to see the witch doctor. They were given shots that would prevent them from every becoming possessed again. In such a big family they couldn't afford for something like this to ever occur again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Playdate gone wrong**

To celebrate her eighth birthday Parker didn't want a party, she only wanted a sleepover playdate with her friend Callie. This worked out since Darryl and Sheila had to work and Billie's kids weren't feeling well. Parker was nervous about having her mortal friend spend the night in her magical house, she didn't want Callie to find out about magic.

Callie arrived at the manor around four p.m. on Parker's birthday. Parker greeted her with a big welcoming hug and quickly introduced her to the family. The plan to avoid magic was to keep Callie in her room as much as she could.

"Want to meet my dog Belle" Parker asked entering her room.

"Yes I love dogs" Callie replied.

Inside the room Parker shared with her sister P.J. Belle was lying across one of the beds. Callie smiled and went to pet her. Belle was so used to attention she didn't even budge and licked Callie's hand. Afterwards the girls decided to play school in the magic proof room.

"Can I play too" Payton asked as the girls entered the room.

"Ok but no magic understand" Parker whispered to her, Payton nodded.

The trio spent around an hour playing school. Parker was the teacher and the other two were the students. At around five Piper called all everyone to supper so they made their way to the table with the others. This when things started to go downhill.

Parker was keeping her eye on the babies and little kids watching out for signs they were about to use magic. As Aria orb stole Kenzie's food Parker shouted out "Callie look outside there's a rainbow." Callie looked outside but was confused when she didn't see a rainbow. Then as Kenzie used her magic to get revenge Parker knocked her glass of milk on the floor so Callie would only pay attention that, it worked.

"Callie look at Belle" Parker shouted as Melinda used her power of levitation to bring forth the plate of stake.

"Callie look at that huge tree" Parker stated as Patty beamed milk into her sippy cup.

"Callie look at the bug on the window" Parker said as Penny orbed away her food since she wasn't hungry anymore.

While they ate Parker had to distract Callie every few minutes to avoid her seeing magic. Even some of the older kids who knew better, like Melinda, were using their magic. Eventually she got fed up and tried bringing Callie back up to her room.

"I'm not done eating Parker" Callie stated.

"You ate enough" Parker argued.

"Parker don't be rude let the girl finish" Phoebe stated.

"You can eat in my room" Parker told her friend.

"I don't think so young lady" Piper stated.

Piper looked at Parker and saw a look of worry on her face, this told her why Parker was acting weird. She froze the room so Callie wouldn't hear what she said next, she unfroze the cupids and white-lighters though. She made it very clear to the children they were not allowed to use magic while Callie was present. Most of them accepted this but others argued, not that it helped.

The rest of supper was magic free, afterwards all the kids were sent outside. Every day, if the weather was behaving, the children were sent outside after supper for half an hour to an hour. This is when magic proof became extinct.

First Parker physically turned Callie's body around so she wouldn't see Payton using her telekinesis with Melinda to play soccer. Next Parker pushed Callie down so she wouldn't see Preston using his project power to watch TV in mid-air. While Callie was on the ground Parker used her beaming power to beam Preston inside the tree house.

"Parker why did you push me" Callie asked feeling sad.

"It was an accident I'm sorry" Parker apologised.

After a few minutes of no magic Parker and Callie started a game of tag. They made the mistake of letting the other children play. When Parker saw Paris orb she knew what was coming next. She covered Callie's eyes with her hands just as Paris orbed right in-front of them.

"Tag you're it" Paris laughed touching Callie.

"Parker you made me loose, you're not being very nice" Callie stated almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help Paris since she's so little" Parker lied.

"Why didn't you just let your cousin touch you then?"

"I can never catch anyone so it would be too boring running from me" Parker lied again.

"Oh Ok I understand now.

After an hour of dodging magic Parker was allowed to go back into the house with Callie. They went up to Parker's room and started playing house. When the other kids wanted to join Parker wouldn't let them, she wasn't going to risk anymore magic happening.

After a magic free evening it was time for the children to go off to bed. P.J. had volunteered to sleep on the living room couch so Callie wouldn't have to sleep on the floor in a sleep bag or share the bed with Parker. As the laid down in the beds Callie made a shocking confession.

"You don't have to hide magic from me I'm a witch!"

"You're what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too much funny watching you go all crazy trying to stop me from finding out you're a witch"

"You little brat, and by the way I'm a cupid witch."

"Oh and just so you know the reason your family was using magic no stop was because they knew I was magical and we teamed up to drive you mad!"

At that moment parker burst out laughing at her own stupidity and craziness. Callie soon joined in as did the other kids as they came into the room one by one. It was almost midnight before they all managed to settle down enough to sleep. Parker had learned a lesson that day, always know who you're bringing home.

(Didn't have the time to edit so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at school during my short lunch break. Also please start commenting again, that's how you can tell that people are reading your stories. I'm very interested in getting your ideas for future chapters and your review on chapters I've already posted. I have the next few years all planned out but I'd still love to hear your ideas.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **Freshman year**

"Alright its September fourth let's take a look at the school children this year" Leo stated holding the camera…he continued, "Taking the first steps into high school is Mr. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! In his last year of elementary school it's Mr. Chris Perry Halliwell. In grade five we have the dancing queen Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, the artist Prue Johnna Halliwell and of course the double trouble Tamora and Katalina Mitchell. In grade four we have the coolest mortal in the world. Mr. Henry Mitchell Junior! In grade three we have the girl who rules the hallways… Miss Parker Elise Halliwell! In grade two we have the girl who wishes school was outside... Little miss Payton Angel Halliwell. In his last year of kindergarten we have the unpredictable… Preston Morris Halliwell! In Her first year of kindergarten we have the incredible almost four year old…Patty Victoria Halliwell! Last but not least in her last year of pre-school we have the adorable… Paris Destiney Halliwell!"

After the annual dramatic back to school moment Leo placed Paris in the car while the elementary kids and Wyatt walked to the bus stop. Coop stayed home with the four 20 month olds. At the bus stop the first bus that came was for the elementary school kids, the second bus was for the high school kids like Wyatt.

At the pre-school Leo caught the attention of Mrs. Grace and signed in his niece Paris. Paris hugged him goodbye than ran over to the toy.

At the high school, Westcott High, Wyatt took a deep breath after getting off the bus and walked in. He had arranged to meet all his friends by the front doors and was relieved to see them. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar blonde girl.

"Claire what are you doing here at a mortal school" Wyatt whispered to her.

"My family moved the mortal realm, I'm a student here."

"Cool guys this is my friend Claire she just moved into town, Claire is this Kennedy, Dakota, Carter, Austin and Darryl Jr. These four are in grade nine also known as freshman's and Darryl's in grade ten like you, also known as sophomores" Wyatt introduced.

"Coo nice to meet you guys" Claire stated.

"She's a witch" Wyatt whispered to his friends.

"What's your power" Darryl asked

"Telekinesis, it's a common power" Claire replied.

At the elementary school Chris took over Wyatt's job of dropping off Preston and Patty at the kindergarten fenced in play area. After he met up with his old friend Zoey since all of his friends were in high school now. Melinda met up Alyssa by the swing, P.J. met up with Onia on the playground, and the twins just started running around with Payton and Parker. Henry sat against the school and started reading.

At high school the bell rang so Wyatt headed off to room 203 for Math class. He was happy he had all his friends in that class, but didn't like the fact Wesley was also in that class. Wyatt sat down at desk between Claire and Austin as the teacher came up to front of the class.

"Welcome to high school I'm Mr. Droan you're grade nine academic Math teacher" the teacher introduced himself.

At the elementary school in grade eight Chris seated himself in the back of his classroom. His teacher Mrs. Cara went over the rules and expectations. The second thing she did was the attendance.

"By now you know the first assignment is to write a paragraph about yourself, add your family and pets, hobbies and personality, friends, as well as your appearance and style, you may begin" Mrs. Cara instructed.

In the other grades the children had the same assignment.

 _Chris Halliwell September 4_ _th_ _2017_

 _I am Christopher Perry Halliwell but everyone just calls me Chris. I am almost thirteen, my birthday is October 8th and I was born in the year 2004. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents Piper and Leo, my older brother Wyatt, younger sister Melinda and baby sister Aria, as well as my mom's three sister's their husbands and their twelve kids. As you now I am in grade seven at Westcott Elementary school. Oh and I have a six year old dog named Belle, no I did not name her._

 _My hobbies are mostly video games and hanging out with my friends who are now in high school. I think of myself to be strong minded. My family says I'm bossy, sometimes mean, hard headed and revengeful, but what do they know?_

 _I have short dark brown hair and matching eyes. My style is pretty much ripped jeans and long sleeve shirts. Is this enough information or am I required to write more?_

 _Melinda Halliwell September 4_ _th_ _2017_

 _My name is Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, sometimes my dad calls me the dancing queen. I am ten years old, I was born on March 4th 2007. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents Piper and Leo, my older brother Wyatt, older brother Chris and baby sister Aria, as well as my mom's three sister's their husbands and their twelve kids, which include Tamora, Kat and P.J. who are in this class. My mom Piper owns her own restaurant called the Halliwell's my brother Wyatt works there part time. My dad Leo doesn't work he stays home with the babies. I also have a dog named Belle. As you now I am in grade five at Westcott Elementary school._

 _I love dancing more than anything, I've been taking lesson every august since I was about four years old. I also love to cook with my mom, especially when we're having a party. I only have one friend, her name is Alyssa Rothman and she's in this class, I met at the camp park when I was four._

 _My dark brown hair ends just above my shoulders and I never tie it. I also have dark brown eyes. Recently I have been wearing a lot of vests and jeans, I guess that's my new style._

 _Tamora Mitchell September 4_ _th_ _2017_

 _My name is Tamora Piper Mitchell, my nicknames are firefly and Tammy but I hate being called Tammy. I am ten years old, I was born on May 6th 2007. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, my twin sister Kat, my younger adopted brother Henry Jr. and my baby sister Mackenzie, as well as my mom's three sister's their husbands and their twelve kids. As you now I am in grade five at Westcott Elementary school._

 _My dad says my favourite hobby is causing trouble. My other hobbies are playing dress up and making up games. I have two friends who are identical twins like Kat and I. Their names are Lily and Rosie and they are in this class, Kat and I met them in kindergarten._

 _My light red hair goes all the way to my butt but is always tied up in two braids on the side. I won't wear anything but dresses, all kids of dresses. I also have dark green eyes._

 _Kat Mitchell September 4th 2017_

 _My name is Katalina Billie Mitchell, but everyone knows me as Kat. My younger brother calls me Kitty because he thinks my name is Cat like the animal. I am ten years old, I was born on May 6th 2007. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, my twin sister Tamora, my younger adopted brother Henry Jr. and my baby sister Mackenzie, as well as my mom's three sister's their husbands and their twelve kids. As you now I am in grade five at Westcott Elementary school. My mom Paige is a social worker and my dad Henry is a parole officer._

 _I sometimes enjoy singing, my mom says I have a really nice voice. I also enjoying dressing up and having tea parties. I have two friends named Lily and Rosie who I met in kindergarten. Tamora and I became friends with them because we wanted twin friends._

 _My style is exactly like Tamora's. My light red hair goes all the way to my butt but is always tied up in two braids on the side. I won't wear anything but dresses, all kids of dresses. I also have dark green eyes._

 _P.J. Halliwell September 4th 2017_

 _My full name is Prue Johnna Halliwell, but I'm known as P.J. I will be ten years old in November, I was born on November 13th 2007. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, my younger sister Parker, my little sister Patty, and my baby sister Penny, as well as my mom's three sister's their husbands and their twelve kids._

 _I really love art, creating art. I love to paint, draw, colour and make crafts. I only have one friend because I prefer to be own my own, her name is Onia and she's in this class. She's from India, isn't that cool?_

 _My dark brown hair goes down to the middle of my back and this school year I'm going to leave it loose instead of tying it up in a ponytail. I mostly wear jean jackets over t-shirts with a pair of jeans or jean skirts._

Henry Mitchell Junior _September 4th 2017_

 _My name is Henry Mitchell junior, I am nine years old born on June 15_ _th_ _2008\. I live in the Halliwell manor with my adoptive parents Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, my older step sister Tamora and Kat, my baby step sister Mackenzie, as well as my mom's three sister's their husbands and their twelve kids._

 _The only thing I really enjoy is reading, I love all types of books. I don't have any friends but I prefer it that way, so it's ok with me. I short light brown hair and dark brown eyes._

 _Parker Halliwell September 4th 2017_

 _My name is Parker Elise Halliwell, and I'm now in grade three. I am eight years old, I was born on August 12_ _th_ _2009\. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, my older sister P.J., my little sister Patty, and my baby sister Penny, as well as my mom's three sister's their husbands and their twelve kids. We also have a dog named Belle._

 _I like making bracelets and necklaces. My only other hobby is the piano but I don't know how to play it. My friend is Callie, she's in this class._

 _My dark brown hair goes to the middle of my back and I like to leave it loose. I mostly wear Jean dresses and Jean skirts like my older sister, my mom really loves jean clothes on me and my sisters_.

 _Payton Halliwell September 4th 2017_

 _My name is Payton Angel Halliwell, and I'm in grade two. I am seven years old, I was born on April 14_ _th_ _210\. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents Prue and Andy, my younger brother Preston, and my two little sisters Paris and Passion., as well as my mom's three sister's their husbands and their twelve kids. We also have a dog named Belle._

 _I love being outside and pretending to be all sorts of different things. That's my only hobby._

 _My dark brown hair goes to the middle of my back and I like to have it loose. I wear a lot of bring coloured long sleeve shirts with designs on them along with black yoga pants._

 _Wyatt Halliwell, September 4_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _My name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and I'm just starting high school. I am fourteen years old, I was born on February second 2003. I live in the Halliwell manor with my mother Piper who own her own restaurant called the Halliwell's, my father Leo who is a doctor out of town, my stubborn younger brother Chris, my spotlight younger sister Melinda, my inpatient baby sister Aria, my aunt Prue who owns her own photography studio, my aunt Phoebe who writes the advice column in the news paper, my aunt Paige whose' a social worker, my uncle Andy who works with my dad, my uncle Coop who stays home with the babies, my uncle Henry who is a patrol officer and a bunch of cousins._

 _I love video-games and since I was young I have loved cowboys. I also enjoy hanging out with my friends. I work at my mom's restaurant as a waiter. When I grow up I don't know what I want to do._

While the elementary school kids were having recess Wyatt was reviewing how to count money. This easy for Wyatt and it only took him five minutes to complete the work sheet. His teacher was impressed.

During second period at the elementary school Chris was working on division which he hated more than any other type of math. In grade five Melinda, P.J. and the twins were learning about weather patterns. In grade four Henry Jr. Was learning about the Medevil times. In grade three Parker was being taught geography. In grade two Payton was working on making a bracelet using macaroni. In senior kindergarten Preston was learning his numbers, in junior kindergarten Patty was learning her letters.

Meanwhile in high school Wyatt was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Dakota, Kennedy, Austin and Carter. It was odd not having Chris around. He would only have to get used to it for this year, next year Chris would be in high school. At the pre-school Paris was lonely but managed to find a group of kids to play with.

At the elementary school during period three Chris was working on science. Melinda, P.J. And the twins were learning about ancient Greece. Henry Jr. was working on art, Parker was in gym and Payton was working on Math. Preston was listening to a story and Patty was having nap time. In high school it was period three and Wyatt was working learning history.

Next for the elementary school kids was having lunch. Chris was sitting with Zoey and the other were sitting at the tables the rest of their grades were sitting at. Meanwhile in high school Wyatt was in his last class of the day...gym.

When Wyatt got home he changed into his uniform and Coop drove him to work. Meanwhile it was the last class for the elementary school kids. In pre-school Paris was having nap time which would be followed by snack time.

After mortal school it was time for magic school, for those who went to magic school. The first class was witches class. Chris, Melinda, P.J., Tamora, Kat, Parker, Payton, Preston and Patty found their seats. After witches class was when the white-lighter and cupid classes began. Chris, Melinda and PJ were able to go home since they were done that type of training. This was Patty's first year of magic school and she had enjoyed herself.

On the 17th Preston had his 5th birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 **The house to avoid on Halloween**

On Sunday, October 8th it was Chris's thirteenth birthday. Now that he was a teenager he believed he was too old to have a birthday party hosted by his parents surrounded by little kids. So at noon he and Wyatt met up with their friends at the park. This was Claire's first time at a mortal park and she was confused about how mortal children had fun here without all the magical play structures.

At the manor Piper was up in her room looking through home movies while the other adults were downstairs chasing after the kids. A few silent tears slipped down from her eyes as she recalled all the memories from when Chris was a child. The time he and Wyatt were pretending there was a dyno at the park, he had been four at that time. The day Chris started kindergarten, how grown up he looked standing by the front door with his back pack on. The time they were celebrating Prue's return and he had ice cream all over his hands and face and he said "look mommy I'm the ice cream monster." The day Melinda was born and he was holding her sitting beside Wyatt at the hospital, In only five months that would be eleven years ago.

Back at the park Wyatt, Chris, Dakota, Kennedy, Austin, Carter and Claire were sitting at a pick nick bench. Chris was telling them how grown up he felt now that he was thirteen years old. Then the conversation changed to Halloween.

"So what does your family do for Halloween, do you go partying with real zombies and werewolves" Kennedy asked excitedly.

"Only if you live in the magic realm, I'll miss it" Claire sighed.

"Our family goes trick or treating just like yours" Chris said.

Since the gang looked disappointed Wyatt said "Although sometimes he go to the haunted house that eats teenagers."

"Oh come on that doesn't exist" Austin stated in disbelief.

"Don't believe me, why don't we all go there on Halloween night" Wyatt suggested the others agree.

It was unlike Wyatt to suggest or come up with these ideas, he knew better. This house did exist but even Wyatt and Chris were not allowed to go near it on Halloween. Chris tired talking them out of it but in the end they all wanted to go.

On Halloween as the children were putting on their costumes Chris told his parents he and his brother were going to stay home and watch scary movies with their friends. Piper agreed believing they were old enough to be trusted. Their friends arrived just as the children and adults were leaving. Once they were out of sight Wyatt and Chris orbed their friends outside the teenage eating house. It looked like a stereotypical haunted house, chipped wood, broken windows and dead grass.

With the brothers not being scared at all and the others still not believing they entered the house. A few steps into the house and the saw and the floor tear apart beneath them. All managed to jump back except Dakota who feel through the gap screaming. Wyatt attempted to orb he back but it wasn't working. In minutes the floor magically glued back together.

"We can't leave her here, Chris take the other out I'll find Dakota" Wyatt instructed.

There was just one problem with this plan the door was jammed shut. Together they slowly made their way into the kitchen. The fridge door opened and it started hoping towards them making the teenagers scream. Austin got sucked into the fridge and its door smashed shut. Chris opened the door only to find the fridge completely empty.

"Stay away from the furniture and don't touch anything" Chris instructed in fear.

Just outside of the kitchen a wall phone began to ring. Not knowing why she was doing it Kennedy answered. There was no one on the either end of the line. Still holding onto the phone something invisible tripped her and dragged her down the hall. The brother's ran after her but didn't succeed to catch her before she was dragged into a hall closest.

"They must be outside underground, we need to get out and start digging" Claire realized.

Everyone nodded in agreement so the brothers orbed everyone out of the house. It was unknown why they were able too when they hadn't been able to orb Dakota to them. Once out Wyatt and Chris attempted to orb the missing three of their friends but it was no use. So the brothers orbed some shovels to them so they could begin digging.

For hours they dug through the back yard of the house but by mid night they needed to rest. Wyatt suggested he go home and tell their family what had happened, Piper and Leo would be beyond worried by now. However Chris thought they should do it on their own to prove to their family they could handle their own problems like good powerful witches.

Luckily in the back yard there was a barn, this is where they went to sleep. Three hours later Claire woke up the boys. She had found a trap door in the barn under a huge pile of hay. Of guessing how deep it was Wyatt and Chris went through putting Claire in charge of keeping the remaining morals safe. The brothers landed in a place so dark they couldn't see a thing.

This was no problem for Chris who had the power to create light. He sent a few balls of light around them giving them just enough light see Dakota, Austin and Kennedy passed out on the ground. The boys approached them and noticed many cuts and bruises. They put their hands over their friends and used their healing powers to heal all their wounds. Slowly Dakota, Austin and Kennedy woke and sat up.

"Thank you" Kennedy mumbled holding her head.

Then came a new problem, how were the going to get out, they couldn't climb out and Wyatt's powers didn't work in the tunnel. Chris attempted to lift them using telekinesis but it wasn't strong enough. He knew what he had to do. We orbed home to his worried family and explained everything. There was someone who could help, and she did. Melinda used her power of levitation to bring them teenagers out of the hole.

Returning home at four in the morning wasn't good news for the teenagers. Dakota got grounded from all electronics for a month. Kennedy was banned from hanging out with her friends until her parents said otherwise. Austin and Carter were both in trouble as well. Claire on the other hand went without punishment since her parents were used to this behaviour.

"You two are in so much trouble. First of all I've warned you to stay away from that house. Second of all you should have told us as soon as Dakota went missing, third of all it is way past your curfew. Lastly you lied to us, you said you were staying here to watch movies with your friends" Piper scolded her sons.

"What are our punishments" Chris asked.

"I'm taking away your powers for a month" Piper declared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 **When stories come true**

It was P.J.'s tenth birthday and she was in the living room awaiting her guests. She was dressed up in a party dress and her pony tail was tied with a pink ribbon. Just like her cousins had been, P.J. was excited to finally be double digits.

When Victor arrived and the other children came down to the living room to greet him Chris went up to his room. P.J. gave her grandfather a hug than ran to the door at the sound of the doorbell. It was Elise and Alyssa, both gave her a hug before walking into the manor. When the doorbell went off again P.J. had been talking with Melinda and Alyssa, she turned her head to see who had arrived and smiled, it was Billie and her family. She gave Billie and Austin a hug as Ginny ran into Preston's arms and little Jamie waddled over to the other four twenty two month olds. Onia, P.J.'s only friend was the last to arrive, she and P.J. ran to either other landing in a hug.

As they party started Wyatt was sitting on the ground against the living room wall texting his friends, Chris was still up in his room. Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Alyssa and Onia were having what they believed was an intelligent conversation about boys. Henry Junior was sitting on the floor playing peekaboo with the babies. Parker and Payton were chasing Patty and Paris around the house. Preston and Ginny were running around the living room tossing around the balloons, Belle was trying to catch the balloons. The adults were sitting around the living and like on all birthdays Victor asked for an update on P.J.

"She's more social now but only with those she's close too, can't think of anything else that's different" Phoebe stated.

Of course with twenty minors in the manor there were going to be some fights. It started off with Payton and her little sister Paris. In the middle of their game of chase Paris orbed out to avoid being caught at the last second. Payton considered this to be cheating and orbed Paris to her just to push her down. Payton was place on time out in the magic proof room while P.J. had to tell Onia the family secret, which she hadn't planned on doing. Onia found it really cool which was relief since P.J. thought she would freak and run away from her. Once got in the magic proof rom Paris began to tease her, so as punishment Andy sent Paris in for a time a time out as well.

A few minutes later Tamora started teasing Alyssa who had fallen down while they were playing tag. Tired of Tamora putting Alyssa down, which really upset Melinda, Paige sent her into the magic proof room as Paris came out now that her three minute time out was over. Tamora was not happy and she could be heard screaming. Payton was let out of her time out four minutes early to get away from her cousin.

It wasn't long before Passion, Aria and Mackenzie got into a fight like they normally do when they spend too much time together. Prue, Piper and Paige separated them before the fight became violent as in magically violent. It was best if the mortals who knew about magic stayed oblivious to how dangerous and violent it could get. It was only these three who fought, Penny was a passive spoiled baby and Jamie was as gentle as a kitten.

Suppertime came out of the blew, they were having pizza it was so much easier than cooking during parties. The children were seated at the table or in high chairs, the adults in the living room. Piper didn't like the fact no one was eating at the table with the children, she had to check on them a few times to make sure they were behaving. The fourth time she found the children arguing with each other. The table was covered in spilled cans of Pepsi and spilled glasses of milk. There was syrup on the pizza, how was that even possible it was pizza?! Aria had a plate filled with four pieces of pizza, three of which weren't hers. Some of the children were standing because their chairs had disappeared. Piper tried getting an explanation but all the kids were talking at once.

"One at a time! Wyatt why did all the drinks spill" Piper asked.

"Telekinesis war"

"Ok, Parker why is there syrup on the pizza?"

"Patty thought it would be yummy."

"Preston where are the missing chairs?"

"Tamora orbed them away as punishment for syrup."

"Alright I want the chairs back, Aria give the other babies back their pizza, someone clean up this mess and Patty un-syrup these pizzas" Piper ordered.

Aria orbed the extra pieces of pizza back to the other four babies. Wyatt orbed back the missing chairs. Tamora used her new power of heat to dry the table. Patty un-syruped the pieces of pizza and the children stopped arguing. After making sure they did as they were told Piper reunited with the adults in the living room.

Around twenty minutes later everyone except Phoebe and Cooper were gathered around the table. The lights were off and it was time bring out the cake. While singing the birthday song Phoebe and Coop carried the lighten cake to the table. The placed it down on the table in-front of their eldest daughter who blew out the candle after making a wish. P.J. then helped her dad cut the cake and it was served.

It had been a long day and now it was bedtime for the children under thirteen. P.J. volunteered to give the kids a bedtime story. This was something she would do on occasion. She sat on a chair in the middle of the living room and waited for the children to find a seat on the sofas.

"Ok this is a new story that I made up, it's called the banana demon" P.J. explained. She took a breath then began her story,

"The charmed ones were at home when Preston came running through the front door. He told the charmed ones he had seen a demon in the forest. Paige orbed her and her sisters to the forest but they didn't see anything at first. Then Piper got hit on the head by a banana. The sisters looked up in the trees and saw a blue and green demon throwing bananas in all directions. When Piper froze the demon the bananas started throwing themselves and Phoebe who laughed instead of screamed. Paige started orbing away all the bananas the came flying to them as Piper made the demon exploded in a million pieces with her power to blow things up. On their way home Darryl and the other investigators gave them three hundred cartons of ice cream as a thank you. The end."

The next day at the end of the school the day Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in the living room watching a movie together while the husbands were doing the housework. Preston ran into the house and told them he saw a demon in the forest. At first the mothers thought he was joking because of the story P.J. had told them but there was a look on Preston's face that showed he was serious. Leaving the children in the care of their fathers Paige orbed her and her sisters to the first.

"I don't see anything" Prue stated looking around.

"Ow I just got hit in the head by a banana" Piper shouted.

"Oh no way" Paige mumbled looking up to see a blue and green demon throwing bananas in all directions.

"Of course it would have to be my daughter who creates a banana throwing blue and green demon" Phoebe sighed.

"Question is how did she bring him to life and why" Piper asked freezing the demon only to make the bananas started throwing themselves towards the ground.

"We can figure out that later right now if you will Piper" Paige stated repeatedly orbing away all the bananas.

"Where the hell are we going to put three hundred cartons of ice cream" Piper asked as she blew up the demon.

That night P.J. told the children another bedtime story. This time it was about a dinosaur the same walking down their street and it was up to the twins to defeat him. The next day the family stood outside with looks of terror as a huge t-rex came walking down their street. Like the story went the twins used their powers to defeat him.

"Could haven been worse, I could have made him a giant with laser eyes" P.J. said in a guilty voice.

"P.J. you are banned from telling bedtime stories, I can't risk the world being taken over by giant bunnies" Piper stated.

To figure out how P.J. was bringing her stories to life Andy took her to the elders. She was examined by Elder Winter who knew right away what was going on. P.J. had a new power, the power of brining stories, movies, games etc. to life. Basically if she wrote life, whatever she wrote or said was going to happen would actually happen, well to a certain degree, didn't work on getting rid of all demons.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Frosty**

It was finally the First day of Christmas vacation. The children, except the youngest two, were excited to take their pictures with Santa Clause at the mall. They family arrived at the mall fairly early in the morning to avoid a big line up to see Santa. Wyatt and Chris stood outside the line texting their friends since they believed they were too old to sit on Santa's lap.

Passion was up first, this was the first time the babies were doing this. Usually the children were two years old when they sat on Santa's lap for the first time. Since the babies were going to be two the following month the adults had decided it was close enough.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Passion" the toddler responded.

"How old are you Passion?"

"Almost two."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes" Passion smiled knowing she was often a brat.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A teddy bear."

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

Next the mall Santa pointed towards the camera and told little Passion to smile, she gave the biggest smile a two year old could have. Andy came forward taking Passion into his arms as she waved goodbye. Next it was Aria's turn to sit on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho what are your names" Santa asked.

"This is Penny and I'm P.J." big sister replied for the shy toddler.

"How old are you girls?"

"Penny will be two next month and I just turned ten in November."

"Have you been good girls this year?"

"Yes we have."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I would like an mp3 player" P.J. Announced.

"I'll tell my elves, what would you like for Christmas Penny?"

Penny didn't respond and her sister didn't know what to say. So Santa pointed towards the camera and told the sisters, P.J. Did but Penny came off looking like she had been forced to sit on his lap. P.J. Took Penny's hand and lead her back to her parents where she instantly asked her dad to pick her up. Next it was Mackenzie's turn to sit on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Mackenzie" the toddler responded.

"How old are you Mackenzie?"

"two."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A castle"

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

Mackenzie smiled for the picture and then refused to leave Santa when Henry came to get her. Embarrassed she was making a scene Henry tossed his toddler over his shoulder and walk out of the mall. Next is was Paris turn to tell Santa what she wanted.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Paris" the toddler responded.

"How old are you Paris?"

"three years old."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A cash machine"

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Patty" the child responded.

"How old are you Patty?"

"Almost four"

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A scouter"

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Preston" the child responded.

"How old are you Preston?"

"Five."

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"No but who is good all year?"

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A bicycle"

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Payton" the child responded.

"How old are you Payton?"

"I am seven years old"

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A playground for my back yard"

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Parker" the child responded.

"How old are you Parker?"

"Eight"

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A puppy because I'm tired of sharing my sister's"

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Henry junior" the child responded.

"How old are you Henry?"

"Nine sir"

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"Yes."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"To see my real grandma"

"That's something you'll have to ask your mommy and daddy for" Santa replied.

"Ho ho ho what are your names" Santa asked.

"I'm Tamora and this is Kat" the child responded.

"How old are you girls?"

"We are ten years old"

"Have you been a good girls this year?"

"Tamora hasn't but I've been a little nicer" Kat honestly responded.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"Dress up clothes" the twins shouted.

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Melinda" the child responded.

"How old are you Melinda?"

"I'll be eleven in March"

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A karaoke machine"

"Alright I'll tell my elves" Santa replied.

That evening all sixteen of the children were outside in the back yard making a snow man. The adults were watching a movie in the living room. They were expecting a bunch of the kids to come in complaining about each other however that wasn't the case. It seemed as though all sixteen of the children were getting along.

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, the twins and P.J. Made the bottom snow ball. Henry Jr., Parker, Payton and Preston made the middle snow ball and the older kids lifted it onto the bottom one. Patty and Paris made the head and again the older kids placed it on top on the middle snowball. All that was left was the decorations, the almost two year olds were put in charge of this with the help of Payton and Preston. Payton orbed the other five into the basement where Piper had given them permission to use anything they found. Ten minutes later they came back inside with a hat, scarf, buttons and a big carrot from the fridge. The big kids lifted the little ones so they could place the items on the snow man's head. The they were called in for supper.

After they had filled their stomach with piper's hot homemade cooking the kids had forgotten all about the snow man. They spent the evening completing arts and crafts, then took baths and went off to bed. The only thing on their minds was tomorrow was Patty's birthday and the day after was Christmas eve.

At seven a.m. all the parents and children ran into Patty and Paris room when they heard the girls scream. Standing in the middle of their room was the snow man they had made the day before. At first no one new what to say, then Piper placed her hands on her hips and demanded to know which one of the children had orbed or beamed the snow man into the room. No one confessed, and Phoebe pointed out the fact the snow man had not melted at all being inside and heated house.

That's when Paige noticed it, the old black top hat sitting on Frosty s head. She explained earlier that month she had stopped an evil snow man who wore that same hat and had put the hat in the attic with the rest of the demotic items. The hat was magical and made whoever or whatever wore it evil and gave them demotic powers. No one however could explain how that hat had travel from the attic to the basement.

"No evil snowman is going to ruin my birthday" Patty stated.

Patty focused on the snowman and attempted to orb him to a volcano, which was known to be the Halliwell way of disposing evil creatures. However her magic rebounded smacking her making her fall over.

"You need a time out Mr. Snowman" Paris snapped.

She attempted to squash the snow man by orbing a play house onto the snow man. All that did was bring the doll house crashing down landing in a million pieces and making the owner of the playhouse, Payton, very annoyed. The powers of orbing and beaming weren't going to cut it.

"I'll show you whose boss you annoying Christmas carol" Piper stated.

She waved her hands towards the snowman trying to make him explode, it failed. Kat attempted to burn him by setting him on fire, again failed. When Coop tried taking the hat off of the snowman he was somehow electrocuted and knocked out. Not their individual powers or the power of the charmed ones was able to bring down this winter carol nightmare. They couldn't physical or magically remove him.

"I Know someone who can help" Wyatt realized and orbed away.

He orbed to the magic realm just outside and lovely little house. He knocked on the door and two young ladies he barely recognized answered. It was his childhood friends from magic camp, the twins Olivia and Emily. Emily's power of speeding time up or down wouldn't help. However just maybe Olivia's power of control could. Wyatt orbed Olivia back to the manor and told her the situation.

"Tell me how to destroy you" Olivia demanded the snowman.

"Only a mortal can do it, he has take off my hat and burn it" the snowman spilled with much hesitation.

Wyatt nodded and orbed out again, this time he returned with Darryl Junior. Wyatt had promised him one day he could help deal with a magical situation. The only thing was Darryl and Sheila couldn't find out since they didn't want their boys involved in magic. Darryl quickly took the hat off the terrified demotic snowman and tossed it out the window. Tamora orbed out and set in on fire as the other watch the snowman melt while screaming in anger. Then Wyatt orbed both of his friends home.

The next day was Christmas eve. Just before summer Wyatt went into the attic and placed three white candles in a circle and light them. Using the spell he summoned Grams and Patty from the dead and they appeared in spirit from right in-front of him, then came to human form. Both gave Wyatt a hug and followed him down to the living room where they other fifteen children and six adults waited for them. Several hugs later the adults were seated on the sofas while the children were singing Christmas carols.

"I can't believe how much the children have grown, you should really invite us more often" Grams stated.

"Too much time with us and you won't want to come" Paige replied.

"I could never stop wanting to see my four beautiful daughters, the men who make them happy and the children who complete them" Patty said with a smile.

After a large warm meal and plenty of hot cocoa the kids were ready to close their eyes and enter dream world. Melinda and P.J. Had decided to have a sleepover with the Tamora and Kat in their room. Payton decided to sleep with Parker and Belle. Grams and Patty stayed up the entire night talking, after all they were ghosts and ghosts do not sleep.

The next morning the children woke early and spent the morning opening all of their gifts. Piper watched happily as she stood behind the recording camera. This was the best day of the year of the Halliwell/Mitchell family. The one day the entire family was together and each of the children were happy and getting along. To make the day even better both Victor and Sam arrived around noon. Also as Henry Jr has asked for, he got to spend Christmas night with his biological maternal grandmother Mrs. Peters.

That's it for this book, keep an eye out for the next one: Charmed: life for the Halliwells 11


End file.
